


A Tale of Valhalla

by LadyByakko



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Epilogue, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByakko/pseuds/LadyByakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a tale told of the times of old, when the First Green Place was saved by the Sisters, and the Dread Immortal died without rising. There is a tale told, of the Mad One and Furiosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Valhalla

There is a tale told of the times of old, when the First Green Place was saved by the Sisters, when the Dread Immortal died without rising, and the people rose against their oppressors. There is a tale told to children, whispered among soldiers, of the Mad One and Furiosa.

They say that Furiosa came to the First Green Place alone, and served the Dread Immortal with her tongue in her cheek and a lie in her eyes. She came and bowed and spied and when the time came, Furiosa freed the Sisters, and ran with them across the sands.

The Dread Immortal pursued with his War Boys, for he feared the power of the Sisters and sought to leash them to his will. Furiosa was clever, and her rig was fast, but the Dread Immortal caught her in the Rock Canyon. The War Boys cheered and the Dread Immortal rose up, prepared to smite Furiosa down and reclaim the power of the Sisters for his own.

But in that moment, the wind howled like a thousand war cries, and from the sands rose the Mad One, sent by the desert itself to come to their aid. He joined hands with Furiosa, and together they struck down the Dread Immortal and all his War Boys in one mighty blow, burning them to ashes so they could not rise again. Together the Mad One and Furiosa returned the Sisters to their rightful place in the world, and it became the First Green Place.

When the Sisters ruled the First Green Place, the dwellers of the desert wastes became jealous. Some came to the Green Place with love in their hearts and were welcomed by the Sisters and their people. Others sought to destroy the Green Place. Many tales are told of the battles that came of this jealousy.

There were attacks by the Golden Men, whose shiny hair threw sparks of light into the air, and who sought to throw down the Sisters and claim the Green Place for their own.  They came to the First Green Place on the backs of creatures, and laid siege to the Sisters' land.

There were attacks by the Spike Wielders, by the Rock Skins, by the Dust Men, who wished to raze the Green Place to ashes and return the world to nothing but sand. They came with fearsome war machines, and land ships, and cannons.

But in all these battles, when the times were dire, Furiosa would descend from the rock spired heavens, and the Mad One would rise from the windswept sands, and their hands would join to strike down the invaders in one fell blow. They guarded the Green Place with all their strength, and it grew under their protection like a flower bursting forth from a bud.

The tale goes that when Sister Toast, the Knowing One, all glory to her name, left to found the Second Green Place, Furiosa and the Mad One rode with her. Their minds were clever, and their rigs were fast, and together they lead Sister Toast to the Desert Waters, and the Second Green Place was born. 

After many years of protecting the First Green Place and the Second Green Place, Furiosa and the Mad One went to the Sisters, and said, "The time has come for us to go. The Green Places are strong, and have you to lead them; no longer do you need our help. We will go into the desert wastes and save those who may be saved, and tell those with love in their hearts of the Green Places and the Sisters who rule them." 

And so Furiosa and the Mad One bid farewell to the Sisters, all glory to their names: to Sister Toast, the Knowing One, who blessed them with maps to find their way; to Sister Cheedo, the Strong One, who blessed them with weapons with which to fight; to Sister Dag, the Brave One, who blessed them with food and water for many days; and to Sister Capable, the Loving One, who blessed them with new rigs, faster than any that had come before, that were shiny and chrome.

Years of battle and peace, of fighting and growing, passed until there were many Green Places, all prosperous and strong. Long after the time of the Sisters has passed, still there came new people to the Green Places, who spoke of the shining rigs, and their drivers who find those with love in their hearts and point the way.

And still today the people know, when their Green Places are threatened, they need only put forth the call - and Furiosa will descend from the rock-spired heavens, and the Mad One will rise from the windswept sands, and they will clasp their hands and smite the enemies of the Green Places.

For theirs are the dusty roads and the open places, the sky and the sands, and they live forever in their eternal rigs, shiny and chrome.


End file.
